


REBORN - RAGONEY

by agoneyzandoo



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoneyzandoo/pseuds/agoneyzandoo
Summary: Como volver a nacer, otra vez, en medio del caos.





	1. Nota de la autora

**Nota de la autora**

Este fanfic trata temas sensibles, pero que forman parte del día a día del mundo en el que vivimos.

Que los protagonistas se llamen Raoul y Agoney es solo un vehículo para que la historia y el armamiento de los personajes os resulte más sencillo, bajo ningún concepto deseo ofender a nadie, se que el tema que se trata no es especialmente agradable, pero siento que es necesario hablar de ello, y como Agoney y Raoul son personas que me inspiran, he decidido que ellos sean los protagonistas de mi historia.

Espero que disfruteis (y aprendáis) leyendola.

Dicho lo cual, un placer poder compartir esto con vosotrxs.

Besitos y bienvenidxs a Reborn.

Claudia.


	2. Prólogo

-Su cita es a las 09:45, pase a esa sala de espera, enseguida le llamarán para darle el resultado de las pruebas.

-Gracias.

Agoney miraba a la secretaria del hospital tratando de disimular el miedo que le recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo en ese momento, diciendose a si mismo que todo iba a salir bien, incluso cuando él sabía que haber perdido 10 kilos en un mes y fatigarse con solo subir las escaleras de su piso no era buena señal. 

Él, que era bailarín profesional y se había recorrido el mundo entero, estaba viendo como toda su vida se desmoronaba a cada minuto que pasaba.

Hacía dos semanas que le habían hecho las pruebas, y desde entonces, el tinerfeño se había encerrado en su apartamento de Madrid, ignorando las llamadas de todo su entorno. No quería saber nada de nadie. Su profesor de baile, su hermana, sus amigos y toda su familia habían tratado de comunicarse con él sin éxito, porque Agoney no quería arrastrar a sus seres queridos a su infierno personal.

Eran las 09:47 cuando le hicieron pasar a la consulta del médico.

Eran las 09:49 cuando le dijeron "Déjeme mirar con detenimiento el resultado de las pruebas, pero esto no tiene muy buena pinta".

Eran las 09:54 cuando le dijeron "Lo siento, tiene VIH, me parece que le va a tocar pasar una temporadita aquí con nosotros".

Eran las 09:57 de ese caluroso 14 de julio cuando Agoney fue capaz de reaccionar y gritó fuerte, muy fuerte, tan fuerte que sintió que se rompía en mil pedazos, y se dio cuenta de que, con ese positivo en la dichosa prueba, habían matado, si no estaba ya del todo muerto, lo poco que quedaba de su corazón.


	3. Capítulo 1: A pesar de todo

**Soy polvo de estrellas, lo sé. Sigo en mi cuarto, menguante. Y a pesar de todo, aguanté. La eternidad de tus instantes.**

**...**

El primer día de su ingreso, trato de buscar algo que le ayudara a canalizar su ansiedad. Pensó en que fumar porros era una buena opción, pero la descartó unos segundos más tarde, estaba en un hospital, eso era imposible de conseguir.

Intentó buscar opciones más factibles y decidió decantarse por una que hace unos años ni siquiera se le habría pasado por la cabeza, pero como dicen, el dolor cambia a la gente.

Hizo unas cuantas llamadas de teléfono y un par de horas más tarde, Alfred apareció en su habitación con un paquete de cigarros.

Alfred era amigo suyo desde los tres años, habían vivido siempre en el mismo pueblo de Tenerife y se habían criado juntos. Aunque el chico no era canario, sino catalán, Agoney había conseguido que se adaptara a aquel lugar enseguida y, cuando el canario se fué a vivir a Madrid para progresar en el baile, Alfred se fué con él en busca de oportunidades como saxofonista.

-¿Para qué coño quieres tú un paquete de cigarros? Si no has fumado en tu vida.- Alfred tenía una mueca de preocupación mientras le hacía la pregunta.

Agoney rodó los ojos. -¿Para fumarmelos? Joder tío, necesito ahogar esta puta ansiedad con algo.

El catalán entendió que, en esa situación lo mejor que podía hacer era no llevarle la contraria, al fin y al cabo, tenía motivos suficientes como para buscar una escapatoria.

\- Ya se que no has dejado que nadie venga a verte, pero ¿has llamado a tu familia al menos?

El tinerfeño se puso las manos en la cabeza y tiró ligeramente de su pelo con intención de liberar tensiones.

-No Alfred, no he llamado a mi familia, ni a mis amigos, ni a nadie. No quiero que me vean así, con un gotero suministrándome medicación, diez kilos menos, cara de muerto y esta bata ridícula. Este no soy yo.

El tono de voz que usaba su amigo dejó muy preocupado al otro chico, pero había una pieza que no le encajaba.

-¿Por qué me has dejado venir a mi entonces?- Preguntó.

-Porque necesitaba el tabaco, y porque tu me has visto en situaciones peores.

Alfred se fué un par de horas más tarde, sintiendo un vacío inmenso en su pecho que apenas le dejaba respirar con normalidad.                                                                                                      ...

Era 17 de julio la primera vez que Agoney se atrevió a salir de la habitación del hospital con dirección a la terraza del edificio.

Se miró en el espejo de su habitación y trató de parecer al menos una persona decente. Había pasado tres días pensando en lo miserable que se sentía. ¿Cómo podía haber perdido tanto en un año?

Se dirigió a la puerta sumido en sus pensamientos, solo llevaba consigo una libreta, un par de bolígrafos, el paquete de tabaco y un mechero.

Caminaba por los pasillos de aquella poco acogedora clínica, que tenía las paredes pintadas de verde clarito porque era el color de la _esperanza_ , menuda gilipollez.

Agoney se deslizaba por los pasillos tratando de llamar la atención lo mínimo posible y asomándose al interior de las habitaciones que no estaban cerradas disimuladamente para hacerse una idea de que tipo de personas vivían a su alrededor.

El chico cruzó los dedos para que al llegar a la terraza de la clínica no hubiese nadie. Pues lo único que necesitaba era respirar un poco de aire fresco y no le apetecía tener a nadie al lado durante el proceso. Además, se sentía increíblemente ridículo con esa bata azul celeste y los zuecos a juego.

Estaba a unos pasos del ascensor que le llevaría a su ansiado respiro, ya casi se veía allí. Le dió al botón para llamarlo y cuando el aparato emitió un sonido como que ya estaba en la planta notó una mano en su hombro.

Mierda.

-Ey chaval, ¿donde te crees que estás yendo?- Escuchó Agoney a sus espaldas.

Intentó hacerse el sordo y entrar al ascensor, pero un tirón fuerte en el brazo se lo impidió.

Miró al hombre de mediana edad, con el pelo canoso y algo descuidado y unos ojos verdes que, a pesar del paso de los años, brillaban con mucha intensidad.

Vestía una bata como la suya pero de color blanco, con una placa en la que se podía leer "Médico" y justo debajo, el nombre de aquel señor que había osado cortar su paseo "Jesús".

-Mire Jesús, solo pretendía salir a respirar un poco, necesito que me de el aire. ¿Sabe? Llevo un año de mierda, usted haga como que no me ha visto y déjeme salir, por favor.- Dijo el canário con un deje de súplica en su voz.

El hombre le miraba, valorando la situación. Vio el cansancio reflejado en su mirada y las profundas ojeras que la adornaban, y fue consciente de que ese chico necesitaba una tregua.

-Está bien, yo le dejo que salga, pero solo si lo hace acompañado de un celador. No se preocupe, le buscaré uno de su edad para que la estancia le sea más cómoda.

Agoney bufó resignado mientras veía al señor alejarse por el pasillo, pero se conformó con el hecho de que, al menos, le dejaban salir.

Vio cómo un joven moreno, con barba y los ojos claros, que tendría unos diez años más que él y vestía un pijama lila aún más ridículo que su bata se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba.

El celador le sonrió con la intención de mostrarle que no tenía nada que temer. Le montó en una silla de ruedas y se dirigió al ascensor.

Los dos minutos que tardaron en subir desde la primera planta hasta la sexta los pasaron en completo silencio, que solo era interrumpido por el traqueteo rítmico del pié del celador contra la silla de ruedas. Pero en el trayecto desde la sexta planta hasta la octava, que era donde se encontraba la terraza, Agoney se vió obligado a romper el silencio.

-¿Se puede saber que haces con tanto golpe?

-Estoy marcando el ritmo de mi canción favorita "ya no quiero ná" con mi pie.- El sanitario sonrió socarronamente y el canario se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

Llegaron a la terraza unos minutos después, y al cruzar la puerta, Agoney miró el espacio que tenía delante. El lugar tendría unos 200 metros cuadrados y estaba lleno de plantas. En el centro había una fuente y unos cuantos bancos.

El celador dejó que el chico se moviese libremente por el lugar respetando su espacio. Vio como Agoney miraba a su alrededor buscando entre las plantas un hueco donde poder sentarse. El canario se decantó por una esquina, se apoyó contra una pared y se encendió un cigarrillo.

Ricky le vio abrir una libreta y garabatear algo sobre ella e, inevitablemente, tuvo que acercarse a él para saciar su curiosidad, con la excusa de preguntarle su nombre.

-Pssst, moreno.

Agoney levantó la cabeza sorprendido por las confianzas. Hasta entonces no había reparado en el atractivo de ese chico, pero al mirarlo con detenimiento, pudo ver que era increíblemente guapo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Dijo el celador.

-Agoney, me llamo Agoney. ¿Y tú?- Se sorprendió a sí mismo al mostrar interés por algo, pues hacía casi un mes que no mantenía conversaciones con nadie, a menos que fueran estrictamente necesarias o fuesen con Alfred. Pero aquel joven, quizás por la calidez de sus ojos azules, conseguía hacerle sentir cómodo.

-Ricky, encantado. ¿Qué escribes?

-Mis recuerdos bonitos, así cuando sienta que todo se está yendo a la mierda podré abrir esta libreta y leer lo que un día me hizo sentir vivo.

Ricky se estremeció al escuchar al chico, pero trató de que no se notara. Aquel chaval solo tenía 23 años y toda una vida que vivir, no era justo lo que le estaba pasando. Se prometió a sí mismo que buscaría una forma de ayudarle, y que le acompañaría a la terraza siempre que lo necesitase.

**Al mismo tiempo, otro lugar de la ciudad:**

-¿Ayudar psicológicamente a un paciente con VIH? Míriam, yo no he hecho esto nunca. ¿Como se supone que debo hacerlo?- Raoul daba vueltas por el pequeño comedor de su piso de Madrid, mordiéndose las uñas y respirando agitado.

-No se Raoul, aquí el psicólogo eres tú.- Le respondió Míriam, sentada en el sofá con la mirada perdida en la televisión apagada.

Raoul se pasó las manos por el pelo exasperado. Sí, él era psicólogo, pero nunca había tratado a ese tipo de pacientes.

-¿Y como se llama el chaval, Míriam?

-La clínica no nos ha facilitado esa información, lo descubrirás mañana cuando llegues allí, tómatelo con calma.

El rubio cogió su portátil y lo encendió, sentándose al lado de su amiga y secretaria en el sofá.

-¿Crees que debería informarme sobre la enfermedad? Quiero decir, se algo de ella por eso de que a los gays nos informan más para prevenir, pero nunca he prestado excesiva atención, no me planteo tener relaciones sin preservativo.

Raoul se sonrojó ligeramente al hablar de ese tema y miró a Míriam esperando una respuesta.

La chica le miraba intensamente, como tratando de transmitirle que la respuesta a esa pregunta era obvia.

-Claro que deberías informarte, así puedes saber cómo afrontar el tema con una base sólida.

Raoul asintió, entró en la Wikipedia y leyó en voz alta la información que le apareció para que su amiga también pudiese tener conocimiento de ella.

-Aquí pone que actualmente existen medicamentos que inhiben enzimas esenciales, con lo que reducen la replicación del VIH. De esta manera se frena el progreso de la enfermedad y la aparición de infecciones oportunistas, así que aunque el sida no puede propiamente curarse, sí puede convertirse con el uso continuado de esos fármacos en una enfermedad crónica compatible con una vida larga y casi normal.

Miriam le miró mientras pensaba una respuesta a lo que él catalán acababa de leerle. Vio que el chico estaba apunto de subirse por las paredes y se preocupó por si no estaba a la altura de las circunstancias.

-Vale, ahí pone que aunque la enfermedad sea probablemente crónica, se puede vivir con ella de forma casi normal. Entonces, yo creo que deberías enfocar el tema por ahí, por el hecho de que, aunque esté enfermo, va a poder seguir haciendo dentro de un tiempo lo que hacía antes de ingresar.

-Sí, supongo que será la mejor forma de afrontarlo. Raoul no estaba muy convencido de poder ayudar al chico, pues le habían dicho que se encerraba en sí mismo y que estaba convencido de que su vida se había acabado.

**En la terraza de la clínica:**

-Entonces, ¿eres bailarín?- Preguntó Ricky mientras soltaba el humo de su cigarro y le miraba, tratando de saber que pasaba por la mente del muchacho que acariciaba distraídamente las flores de uno de los matorrales de la terraza.

-Era.

-Bueno, eras y serás cuando acabe este infierno.

Agoney respiró hondo y pensó para sí mismo "si acaba".

Ricky supo que la conversación no iba a pasar de ahí, así que, tirando por el borde de la terraza su cigarro, le tendió la mano a Agoney y le ayudó a levantarse del suelo, volviendo a bajarlo en la silla de ruedas a su planta.

A las diez y media de la noche, después de cenar una sopa fría y un pescado mal cocinado, Agoney se quedó dormido, pues el estrés emocional que cargaba sobre sus hombros hizo que su cuerpo no aguantara más.

_-Feliz cumpleaños cariño. - Le dijo Gael entre besos._

_Agoney sonrió como un bobo al mirar a su novio._

_Había reservado una habitación de hotel para los dos en su lugar favorito del mundo. Tenerife. Le había llevado hasta allí con los ojos vendados y ahora iban a hacer el amor por primera vez sin preservativo, piel con piel._

_Un escalofrío de deseo le recorrió la espalda y se humedeció los labios por la anticipación._

_-¿Cómo te sientes cielo? - Le preguntó Gael cuando ya estaban tumbados desnudos bajo las sábanas, recuperándose de lo que acababa de pasar._

_-Me siento como si volviera a nacer._

Agoney se despertó agitado y sudando. Miró su reloj y vió que eran las nueve y media de la mañana y había una enfermera en su habitación mirándole agobiada.

La chica tenía una cara muy expresiva, unos ojos marrones muy grandes que mostraban el cansancio de llevar tantas horas de guardia, pero el tinerfeño no se fijó mucho en ella, bajó la cabeza en un intento de esconderse, ya que no quería que nadie le viese despertar así.

-¿Estás bien? Te hemos oído gritar desde la otra punta de la planta. - Le preguntó la joven asustada.

Agoney se sintió mal en ese momento, y levantó la cabeza tratando de mostrar una sonrisa que pareciese sincera.

-Sí, sólo era una pesadilla, tranquila. "O el principio de la que estoy viviendo ahora" quiso decir el moreno, pero se lo guardó para sí mismo, creyendo que no tenía porqué hacer partícipe a nadie de sus miedos. Pensaba que si no los compartía, en cierto modo, existirían menos.

Él no sabía que unas horas después descubriría que uno de sus mayores miedos iba a volver a atacarle, y que no iba a poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLA, mi Twitter es @agoneyzandoo, subiré adelantos y bueno, también podéis hablarme, que soy muy maja. Espero que os guste mucho, mucho. BESITOS


	4. Capítulo 2: Rosas

**Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida**

**imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí.**

**Donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre**

**la esperanza dice quieta, hoy quizás sí.**

**...**

Los días en el hospital pasaban muy lento, ya era 21 de julio, Agoney llevaba una semana ingresado y sentía que habían pasado meses.

Hacía unos días que se suponía que iba a aparecer su psicólogo por allí para intentar ayudarle, pero por lo visto, al chico le había surgido algún problemilla de última hora y habían retrasado su visita hasta ese día por la tarde.

“Pobre chaval, no tiene nada que hacer, soy un caso perdido”. Le comentó Agoney a Ricky un par de tardes atrás, mientras hacían su rutinaria visita a la terraza de la clínica. El celador suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco, como hacía cada vez que el canario se ponía catastrofista. Pero es que incluso el mallorquín estaba un poco de acuerdo en eso, Agoney tenía que cambiar mucho su actitud para empezar a ver la vida con perspectiva, y no sabía hasta qué punto una persona externa, iba a conseguir sacarle a flote.

El tinerfeño estaba tumbado en su camilla con la mirada perdida en el blanco techo de su habitación. En la sala, solo se podía escuchar el rítmico pitido que marcaba sus constantes vitales. Pero él no escuchaba nada. Su cabeza estaba muy lejos de allí en esos momentos, pues tenía que tomar, probablemente, la decisión más difícil de su vida.

**2 horas antes:**

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido otra vez cuando escuchó un suave golpe en su puerta.

-Pase.

Agoney abrió los ojos para ver quién había osado interrumpir su descanso y se encontró con Jesús, el médico que había interceptado su primera excursión a la terraza.

El hombre portaba una especie de maletín lleno de papeles que dejó en la silla que había enfrente de la camilla del canario. Sacó y volvió a meter documentos durante unos minutos hasta que dió con aquello que buscaba.

-Aquí están. Muchacho, me temo que no tengo buenas noticias. -Jesús miró con cara de pena al chico que tenía enfrente.

-Hace una semana que me han dicho que tengo un puto virus que ha hecho que mi vida se paralice, estoy encerrado en esta mierda de lugar y tengo que tener un puto perro faldero que me acompañe cada vez que voy a la terraza por si se me ocurre tirarme desde un octavo piso. ¿De verdad está usted diciéndome a estas alturas que no tiene buenas noticias? ¿Qué coño está pasando ahora?

El médico se quedó paralizado ante la dureza de las palabras del joven que tenía enfrente. Dudó unos instantes entre darle o no la noticia, pero finalmente fue consciente de que la falta de información no iba a solucionar nada. Respiró hondo y se dispuso a hablar.

-Como ya te dijeron hace una semana, estás enfermo de VIH.

-Eso no es nada nuevo.-Dijo Agoney ante la obviedad que había dicho el médico.

Jesús decidió ignorarle y siguió hablando.

-Bien pues, durante estos días hemos estado analizando la fase en la que se encuentra tu enfermedad, porque hay tres fases de la misma. La primera, que es la infección aguda por el VIH; la segunda, que es la infección crónica por el VIH y la tercera, que es la comúnmente conocida como SIDA.

Agoney tragó saliva y respiró hondo, tratando de volver a acompasar los latidos de su corazón.

-Tú tienes SIDA Agoney.

Mira que el chico había pensado hacía un rato que ya no podía hundirse más hondo en el pozo, pero por lo visto, se equivocaba.

-¿Qué mierdas me quieres decir con eso?-Escupió enfadado.

-Te quiero decir que tienes que tomar una decisión. El SIDA es la fase final y más grave de la infección por el VIH. En esta, el virus ha destruido ya el sistema inmunitario y el cuerpo no puede luchar contra las enfermedades oportunistas y el cáncer. Sin tratamiento, de media, podrías sobrevivir unos 3 años. Si decides tratarte podrás tener una vida bastante cercana a la que tenías antes. Tienes hasta dentro de una semana para comunicarnos cuál es el camino que quieres tomar.

**Presente:**

"Tienes hasta dentro de una semana para comunicarnos cuál es el camino que quieres tomar".

Esas palabras se repetían en la cabeza de Agoney como un mantra. Una semana. Una semana para decidir si salía de allí y vivía sus tres últimos años de vida haciendo todo lo que siempre ha querido hacer, y después descansaba de su dura vida para siempre, o si se quedaba ingresado hasta que la enfermedad estuviese controlada y luego vivía una vida cercana a "lo normal".

Llevaba ya casi tres horas dándole vueltas a la decisión cuando escuchó una voz acercarse a su habitación.

-Hola, mira que bien me va sola, nadie a mi me controla, y aunque me lo pidas, ya no te doy ni la hora.- Cantó a gritos Ricky por el pasillo.

Agoney no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque su mundo se viniese abajo, el mallorquín que había conocido unos días atrás siempre era capaz de hacerlo todo un poco más fácil.

-Amigo, solo son las doce de la mañana, pero nos vamos de excursión a la terraza. No acepto un no por respuesta porque aquí quien maneja el cotarro soy yo.

El canario puso los ojos en blanco y se subió a la silla de ruedas que llevaba el otro isleño. Llegaron a la terraza sin mediar palabra, solo acompañados por los tarareos de Ricky de varias canciones del momento.

-¿Por qué me has traído a esta hora si siempre venimos a las ocho?- Preguntó Agoney.

-Porque esta tarde, sobre las seis, viene tu psicólogo, y como no sabemos hasta qué hora se va a alargar la sesión, he decidido traerte ya, por si luego no podemos venir.

Al canario no le hacía ninguna gracia que viniese alguien externo a su vida y le obligase a contarle sus penas, si se había negado incluso a ver a su familia y amigos para no tener que hablar de ello, ¿por qué iba a querer hablar con un extraño de que se sentía un puto desgraciado?

Pasaron dos largas horas en la terraza tomando un poco el sol y hablando de cosas banales, pues Ricky sabía que si trataba de hablar de algo más profundo el tinerfeño haría cualquier cosa para esquivarle.

A las dos devolvió a Agoney a su habitación y le amenazó con no volver a sacarle de allí si no se comía el plato de pasta que ya le habían dejado sobre la mesita de noche.

**Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar de la ciudad:**

-Como siga caminando a este ritmo con la calor que hace en esta ciudad me voy a desintegrar.- Dijo Raoul mientras trotaba unos metros más atrás que Miriam para llegar a su altura. Sus cortas piernas no le daban para llevar el ritmo de la gallega y de vez en cuando tenía que acelerar para alcanzarla.

-Callate que ahora llegaremos al restaurante y habrá aire acondicionado para que te refresques pesado.

El catalán bufó pero, por suerte para él, llegaron al establecimiento en menos de cinco minutos.

Se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron sin leer la carta, porque allí donde hubiera sushi ellos ya no tenían ni que saber que más ofrecía el restaurante.

-Estoy muy nervioso.-Dijo Raoul mordiéndose las uñas.

Miriam lo miró con una sonrisa conciliadora y le cogió de la mano.

-Voy a acompañarte hasta allí, vas a entrar en esa habitación y vas a hablar con él como hablarías con cualquier otro paciente. Está enfermo de SIDA, pero sigue siendo una persona como tú y como yo. Con sus miedos, sus complejos, sus inseguridades… y justo eso es lo que tienen todas las personas a las que atiendes. Llevas ya un año ejerciendo y eres el mejor de tu promoción, no tienes nada que temer.

El chico le sonrió agradeciéndole en silencio que siempre estuviese a su lado y supiese que decirle en cada momento.

-¿Te han facilitado ya algo de información sobre él? No quiero llegar allí sin saber ni su nombre, que va a pensar que soy gilipollas.

-Se que se llama Agoney, que nació en Adeje, un pueblo de Tenerife, que tiene veintitres años y que, por lo visto, se niega a dar más información de él y a recibir visitas.-Dijo Miriam releyendo el correo en el que le habían enviado los datos del chico.

-Osea que el chaval se niega a hablar de él y recibir visitas. Madre mía, madre mía. No se como voy a poder encontrar un hilo del que tirar.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, pero estoy segura de que lo harás.

…

A las seis menos cuarto Raoul cruzó la puerta principal de la clínica “La esperanza”, pasó por el mostrador donde un señor de unos 70 años, con el pelo blanco y una cálida sonrisa le indicó el camino para llegar a la habitación 122, que era donde estaba su paciente.

Mientras subía en el ascensor, Raoul se retocó el tupé y se metió el polo rosa palo que llevaba por dentro de sus pitillos negros, tratando de parecer lo más profesional posible.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación respiró hondo un par de veces y tocó a la puerta.

-Está abierta.- Dijo una voz desde dentro.

Raoul entró intentando mostrar decisión, pero en realidad estaba hecho un flan y el corazón le iba a mil. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró enfrente de él un chico unos centímetros más alto que él, vestido con un pantalón vaquero roto y una camiseta azul celeste que resaltaba el moreno de su piel. Se imaginó que se habría vestido para que él no le viese con la bata del hospital. Tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas y su rostro reflejaba cansancio, pero aún así era lo suficientemente guapo como para quitarle el aliento.

-Hola Agoney, me llamo Raoul y voy a ser tu nuevo psicólogo.

-¿Estás aquí por que te pagan o por que realmente te interesa lo más mínimo lo que me pasa?- dijo el tinerfeño con un tono de suficiencia en su voz.

Al catalán se le quedó la boca seca. Joder con el puto canario.

-Estoy aquí porque me pagan, y también porque me interesa lo que te pasa, si no, habría estudiado otra carrera.- Contestó tratando de salir del paso.

-Ya.- Dijo Agoney.

-Ya.- Respondió Raoul antes de seguir hablando. - Bueno, pues ya que estoy aquí para ayudarte, empecemos. ¿Qué te preocupa?

-Joder chico, ¿en serio? No hace falta tener muchas luces para saber que me preocupa el hecho de que estoy aquí metido, con veintitrés años. Que yo era bailarín joder, y viajaba de aquí para allá, tenía toda la vida por delante y una carrera brillante. También tenía un novio que lo significaba todo para mi, a quien amaba con todo mi ser y que me amaba a mi. Y dime, ¿que me queda ahora?

-Te queda el hecho de estar vivo, otros no corren la misma suerte.- Le dijo el catalán abrumado por la narración del otro chico.

-Que me vas a decir a mi.-Dijo Agoney ante un momento de debilidad.-Pero yo ahora mismo no se como de vivo estoy, porque cuando me levanto aquí cada mañana siento que muero un poco más.

-Igual necesitas que tu familia venga a visitarte, o tus amigos. Rodearse de la gente a la que quieres y que te quiere suele ser lo mejor en estas situaciones.

Raoul supo que había metido la pata cuando el cuerpo del canario se tensó y la oscuridad se sembró en su rostro, que había conseguido relajarse un poco.

-No necesito que nadie venga a visitarme. No quiero que me vean así y se aguanten las lágrimas mientras me sonríen y me dicen que todo va a salir bien. No quiero que se vayan a casa con un nudo en el estómago y cuando lleguen sientan pena por mi. Lo que menos quiero en esta vida es hacerle daño a las personas que quiero, porque ya le hice daño a la que más amaba y nunca me lo podré perdonar.

Agoney, que siempre tenía una fachada que le hacía parecer una persona muy fuerte tuvo que secarse una lágrima rebelde que rodaba por su mejilla. Apartó la vista del rostro del chico rubio que tenía en frente y le dió la espalda. Solo llevaban cinco minutos de sesión y el canario quiso darle a entender al joven que tenía enfrente que su conversación se había terminado.

Raoul entendió al instante que el chico había sobrepasado sus límites emocionales y escribió sobre un papel la fecha y la hora de su próxima cita y su número de teléfono, por sí por un casual el isleño decidía llamarle para pedirle ayuda en algún momento en el que él no se encontrase en el hospital.

Se levantó de la camilla y se fué con paso lento hacia la puerta. No sabía que tenía aquel chico, pero el catalán se había puesto como reto personal salvarle, y no iba a parar hasta conseguirlo.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de salir se giró hacia Agoney, que tenía la cabeza enterrada en la almohada.

-Vamos a salir de esta.-Le dijo antes de marcharse de nuevo a casa con un nudo en la garganta y unas terribles ganas de llorar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @agoneyzandoo  
> También tenéis la historia en wattpad por si lo preferís.  
> Podéis darme opiniones y decirme si os gusta por aquí o por tw


	5. Capítulo 3: You Let Me Walk Alone

**You said I had one life and a true heart**

**I tried my best and I came so far**

**But you will never know**

**'Cause you let me walk this road alone**

**...**

Unas horas después de que Raoul se fuera, Agoney fue capaz de levantar la cabeza de la almohada. Necesitaba fumarse un cigarro.

Se levantó de la cama bruscamente y al hacerlo vio como un papel pequeño caía al suelo.

_ "Tu próxima consulta conmigo, para tu desgracia, es mañana a las doce de la mañana. Por hoy te he dejado pasar el hecho de que la sesión durase cinco minutos, pero mañana espero que pongas un poco más de tu parte. Soy psicólogo, no te voy a juzgar ni voy a contar a nadie tus problemas, precisamente para eso me pagan. _

_ Aquí está mi número también por si quieres llamarme (que se que no lo harás). _

_ Para leer esto entiendo que te habrás tenido que mover, así que, levántate de la cama y haz algo más productivo que lamentarte. Nos vemos mañana." _

El canario suspiró y se vio muy tentado a hacer una bola con el papel y tirarla a la basura, pero por una vez fue consciente de que debía, al menos, tratar de abrirse con alguien que no le fuera a juzgar.

Caminó hacia la terraza queriendo pasar desapercibido, no le apetecía compañía en ese momento, ni siquiera de Ricky. Quería sentarse él solo en su esquina y escribir en su libreta de momentos bonitos.

Llegó a su destino sin ser visto y lo agradeció silenciosamente. Caminó entre las plantas y se sentó en su sitio habitual, abriendo su cuaderno.

_ Recuerdo para cuando necesite huir lejos: 25 de diciembre de 2017, Milán, último viaje con Gael. _

_ Recuerdo aquel viaje como si fuese ayer, recuerdo la ilusión con la que me mirabas cuando esperabamos en la puerta de embarque. Tus ojitos azules brillando al encontrarse con los míos. _

_ Que bonito fue amanecer con vistas a la ciudad y poder verte dormir al abrir los ojos, mi niño. _

_ Esto iba a empezar siendo un resumen de aquel viaje, para cuando necesitara recordarlo, pero tu ya me conoces y nunca suelo hacer lo que me propongo inicialmente, así que se ha acabado convirtiendo en una carta. _

_ Es estúpido, porque no la vas a leer, pero quiero decirte que aunque solo han pasado tres meses desde que no te tengo, probablemente los más duros de mi vida, ya he aprendido a dejar de estar enamorado de tu recuerdo, y pasar página, aunque mi vida sea un infierno.  _

_ Ahora te recuerdo como un conjunto de momentos bonitos, repartidos a lo largo de los últimos seis años. Y los llevo en mi corazón con mucho cariño, con todo mi amor. _

_ Ya no estoy enamorado de ti, pero siento que me costará mucho volver a querer a alguien de la misma forma en que te quise a ti.  _

_ Cuídame mucho desde donde estés, por favor, que tengo que tomar la decisión más importante de mi vida en un plazo de seis días. _

_ Te echo de menos. _

Agoney cerró la libreta con los ojos brillantes. Cada vez que intentaba escribir un recuerdo acababa haciendo una carta para Gael que, en cierto modo, le servía para desahogarse. Pero incluso él era consciente de que tenía que empezar a hablar las cosas con alguien que fuese más que un recuerdo. 

Miró el reloj y vió que eran las cinco y media, y pensó que su hermana ya habría salido de trabajar, así que, armándose de valor y dejando atrás los fantasmas del pasado que le hacían tener miedo a dañar a sus seres queridos, marcó su número de teléfono y dió al botón de descolgar.

Unos segundos después escuchó la cálida voz de su hermana.

-¡Agoney, mi niño!-Dijo ella con la voz entrecortada.

-Hola Glenda.- El canario luchaba por no emocionarse.

-¿Qué tal estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Cuando vas a volver a casa?

Agoney se sintió fatal en ese momento. Su hermana sabía que estaba ingresado en el hospital, pero no sabía realmente qué era lo que había pasado con su enfermedad. Así que, tras respirar hondo, le dijo:

\- ¿Por qué no vienes mañana por la tarde a verme y te lo explico todo en persona?

Escuchó a Glenda suspirar al otro lado de la línea y se acarició el pelo nervioso, esperando su respuesta.

-De acuerdo, mañana a las seis cuando salga de trabajar estaré ahí. Esperó que todo vaya bien.

El tinerfeño se despidió de ella y ambos colgaron. Se levantó del suelo y sacudiéndose un poco volvió a bajar a su habitación. Al llegar se encerró en el pequeño cuarto de baño que tenía la estancia y se desnudó delante del espejo. Miró su barba descuidada, su pelo desaliñado y sus huesos marcados por la pérdida de peso. Se dió cierta pena y decidió que ya bastaba de ser tan descuidado.

Cogió su máquina de afeitar de uno de los cajones y se recortó la barba, dejándola como solía llevarla siempre antes de entrar allí. Cuando acabó con esa parte de su cuerpo se rapó al uno los lados de la cabeza y recortó un poco las puntas de su tupé para darle un aspecto más grácil a su pelo. Se dió una ducha, se puso colonia y se vistió con un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta de manga corta, aprovechando que el centro permitía el uso de ropa de calle siempre y cuando llevases la bata azul celeste sobre ella.

Agoney se la puso desabrochada encima de las prendas y tras darse un último vistazo en el espejo bajó a la planta baja del centro.

Llegó a recepción y se encontró con una joven rubia a la que no había visto nunca. La miró y esta, al darse cuenta, le mostró una sonrisa cálida.

-Perdona, ¿sabes donde tengo que ir para comentar una cosa sobre las comidas del centro?- Preguntó el isleño.

-Ya sabemos que no son grandes manjares, pero por favor, no ponga una reclamación sobre la comida, que lo hacemos lo mejor que podemos.- Dijo la joven con una mueca de preocupación.

Agoney soltó una carcajada.

-No, si no tiene nada que ver con eso, de verdad, solo quería preguntar una duda.

La chica suspiró aliviada.

-En ese caso, sigue por el pasillo de ahí a la derecha y cuando llegues al fondo encontrarás la cocina. Pregunta por un chico que se llama Juan Antonio, es el encargado.

El canario le dió las gracias y se dirigió donde le había dicho la muchacha. Al llegar tocó a la puerta de la cocina y un joven moreno con una cara muy agradable le preguntó con una amplia sonrisa que hacía allí.

-Buenas tardes. Mire me llamo Agoney y mi habitación es la 122 y me gustaría preguntarle si existe la posibilidad de pedir una dieta para ganar peso. Es que debido a mi enfermedad he perdido muchos kilos y me gustaría volver a ganarlos.

Juan Antonio le sonrió mostrando comprensión.

-Claro que si. Ahora mismo hago una nota a los cocineros para que varien tus dietas. Ya verás cómo en poco tiempo vuelves a ser el mismo de antes.

El canario le sonrió agradecido y volvió a su habitación orgulloso de sí mismo. Al menos había dado el paso de mimarse un poco. Y aunque aún tenía que avanzar mucho, por algo se empezaba. Ya sabía cuál era el siguiente paso que tenía que dar, y lo daría al día siguiente cuando Raoul llegase.

...

Agoney sintió como una leve brisa acariciaba su rostro y fué abriendo los ojos poco a poco hasta acostumbrarse a la luz que invadía la estancia.

Parpadeó un par de veces y miró el reloj que tenía sobre la mesilla de noche. Las once de la mañana.

-Ostia puta, ostia puta.- Dijo dando un salto de la cama.

Cogió el bol de cereales con leche que le habían dejado en la mesa y envolvió en papel el bocadillo de jamón que había al lado para comérselo más tarde.

Engulló el desayuno y fué corriendo a la terraza para poder fumarse un cigarro y paliar la ansiedad que sentía por tener que enfrentarse a algo tan importante menos de una hora.

Volvió a la habitación sabiendo que se le había ido el santo al cielo y descubrió con angustia que solo faltaban veinte minutos para las doce.

Preparó la ropa sobre la cama, se lavó los dientes y se metió en la ducha. Trató de lavarse el cuerpo y el pelo lo más rápido posible y salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla atada a la cintura.

Caminó hacia la cama distraído en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó una voz delante de él.

-Buenos días, no me esperaba un recibimiento así.

Agoney pegó un respingo y levantó la vista avergonzado.

-Lo siento Raoul, es que se me olvidó ponerme el despertador y me he despertado a las once.

-No te preocupes, espero a que te vistas. 

El rubio repasó el cuerpo del chico que tenía enfrente. Se notaba que había perdido peso con la enfermedad, pero aún así, seguía manteniendo el rastro de unos músculos definidos. Al subir la vista descubrió que el chico se había afeitado y había arreglado su barba. Tragó saliva abrumado por el increíble atractivo del joven que tenía enfrente.

-Si no te importa, voy a cambiarme al baño y ahora vuelvo.

Raoul asintió y esperó pacientemente a que el canario volviera.

Cuando la puerta del baño se abrió tuvo que calmar su respiración, que se había agitado con la imagen que tenía delante.

Agoney se había puesto un pantalón blanco que resaltaba aún más su tez morena y las curvas de sus piernas. En la parte de arriba llevaba una camiseta rosa palo que ejercía un gran contraste con el pantalón y su piel. Los pies los llevaba descalzos y caminaba con decisión hacia donde se encontraba él.

Conforme se acercó, notó el olor floral que desprendía el perfume del chico y tuvo que concentrarse para poder hablarle.

-¿Hoy estás más receptivo?

El isleño le miró mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas sobre la camilla.

-Sí, hoy quiero hablarte de algo. Creo que es el primer paso que tengo que dar para que puedas ayudarme.

Raoul acercó su silla a la camilla y acarició la mano del otro chico tratando de mostrarle que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Te escucho.-Le dijo clavando sus ojos miel en los grandes ojos color café que tenía enfrente.

-Verás.-Empezó a narrar Agoney.-Hace siete años conocí a un chico. Era mi profesor de baile en la academia en la que yo recibía clases en aquel momento. Yo tenía dieciséis y él tenía diecinueve. Nos enamoramos al poco tiempo de conocernos, pero no empezamos a tener nada hasta un año después porque nos daba miedo que pudieran expulsarnos de la escuela a alguno de los dos.

Agoney hizo una pausa para respirar hondo que Raoul aprovechó para asentir, dándole a entender que estaba siguiendo la historia.

-Empezamos a tener una relación y todo era precioso, vivíamos juntos en Madrid, teníamos un perro y viajábamos mucho, tanto por trabajo como por placer. Pero rompimos durante unos nueve meses que tuvimos que estar muy lejos el uno del otro. 

Eso fue hace unos tres años y, por lo que se ha sabido después, es cuando contrajo el SIDA. 

Él no mantuvo relaciones sexuales en aquel periodo de tiempo, lo cogió al inyectarse en vena, con una aguja que ya estaba utilizada, un estimulante que le ayudase a sobrellevar el ritmo que había en la academia de baile a la que se había trasladado. 

Como nunca supo que esa aguja ya había sido utilizada, no se hizo las pruebas del SIDA, porque cuando empezamos a salir juntos ambos nos las hicimos y dieron negativo.

De todos modos, nosotros nunca habíamos tenido relaciones sexuales sin precaución hasta hace seis meses. El día que hacíamos seis años.

Tres meses después me encontré a Gael muerto en nuestra cama de matrimonio, y la autopsia reveló que la causa era el VIH.

Agoney se limpió una lágrima rebelde que recorría su mejilla, y Raoul trató de retener sus sentimientos para saber cómo ayudar al chico ante aquello que le acababa de contar.

-Voy a necesitar que con el paso de las sesiones me cuentes todos los detalles de los que carece la histora, pero para empezar creo que será suficiente.

Raoul esperó a que Agoney se calmara un poco para volver a hablar.

-¿Sigues enamorado de él?

-No, hace poco que me he dado cuenta de que ya no estoy enamorado. Le echo mucho de menos y aún me pesa su recuerdo, pero no siento lo que se diría amor por él. Muchas noches tengo pesadillas o siento que podría haber hecho algo más por salvarle, y eso me angustia mucho, porque no se que puedo hacer para vencerlo.

-Vale.-Dijo Raoul reflexionando.-Vamos a hacer una cosa.

Agoney le miró expectante.

-¿Hay alguna canción que te recuerde a él?

El canario se paró a pensar unos segundos.

-Hay un trozo de una que sí que me recuerda mucho.

-Dime los versos, o si lo prefieres, cántalos.

El joven isleño sintió un poco de vergüenza por volver a cantar con alguien delante, pero se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a hacerlo.

_ -Every now and then I'm drawn to places _

_Where I_ _hear your voice or see your face_

_ And every little thought will lead me right back to you   _

_ (...) _

_ You made this place a home _

_ A shelter from the storm _

_ You said I had one life and a true heart _

_ I tried my best and I came so far _

_ But you will never know _

_ 'Cause you let me walk this road alone _

 

 

Raoul le miró maravillado, no se esperaba que el chico tuviese una voz tan prodigiosa.

-La canción realmente trata de un chico que pierde a su padre, y se la canta a él, pero a mí los versos que has escuchado me recuerdan mucho a Gael.-Dijo Agoney visiblemente emocionado.

-¿Pero esa canción no te pone más triste?

-No. Me alivia.

-Pues a partir de ahora, cada vez que tengas una pesadilla o un recuerdo malo vas a cantarla mentalmente o en voz alta hasta sentirte mejor.

El tinerfeño asintió y Raoul sintió una punzada en el corazón. No sabía que tenía ese chico pero cada vez que le miraba veía la verdad en sus ojos. Veía que solo era un niño asustado que necesitaba que alguien le dijese que todo iba a ir bien.

Y Raoul se vió en la obligación moral, ya no como psicólogo, sino como persona de acompañarle en ese camino.

-¿Cuánto cuesta cada sesión Raoul? Que igual tengo que ir al banco a sacar dinero.- Preguntó el isleño interrumpiendo los pensamientos del otro chico. Pues el día anterior le habían informado de que la ayuda psicológica tenía un coste adicional, pero era obligatoria si permanecías en aquella clínica.

-No me debes nada porque es el Raoul persona el que te quiere ayudar, no el Raoul psicólogo. Agoney, veo la verdad en tus ojos, veo que eres muy buena persona y que solo estás abrumado por el miedo, que necesitas una vía de escape. Y yo quiero ayudarte a encontrarla porque, aunque te conociese ayer, quiero estar a tu lado en esto. No se si es porque soy gay y empatizo o porque tienes un aura especial, pero quiero que me llames cada vez que me necesites, y también quiero que sepas que aunque no me llames voy a venir a intentar sacarte de este pozo.

Agoney le miró con algo de miedo en sus ojos, pues le asustaba dejarse ayudar, pero vio que el chico decía aquello con toda la sinceridad del mundo y un impulso le obligó a rodearle entre sus brazos y susurrarle un " _ gracias _ " al oído que a Raoul le supo como que habían vencido una batalla. Pero aún les quedaba ganar la guerra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @agoneyzandoo  
> También tenéis la historia en wattpad por si lo preferís.  
> Podéis darme opiniones y decirme si os gusta por aquí o por tw


End file.
